


Kiss Me (Like You Want To Be Loved)

by eruditeprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, this was supposed to be posted in February but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bellamy pines and doesn't realise that maybe his feelings aren't as one sided as he thought.</p><p>This was written for setapartghoul on Tumblr for the Bellarke Secret Valentines.</p><p>Title from Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me (Like You Want To Be Loved)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for setapartghoul on Tumblr for the Bellarke Secret Valentines.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this gift! I’ve worked really hard on it and I tried my best. This is a modern AU with pining, and I took inspiration from Ed Sheeran’s Give Me Love and Kiss Me, and Kodaline’s All I Want. It might be a bit angsty but it has a happy ending. I really hope you like it!
> 
> My tumblr is erudite-princess, as per usual, and I hope people enjoy this!!

It had been two years since Clarke had boarded the plane to London, her tears gleaming as much as her golden hair in the soft light of the setting sun. He’d always thought that in the final moments he saw her she looked like an angel, the light shining a halo around her body as she walked away, her bag slung over her shoulder.

 

In the two years since she’d left Arkadia, he had only seen small status updates on Facebook, checking in at a new destination around the world. The first six months she was gone, Octavia kept finding him clutching a small object, like the scarf she gave him one year as a birthday present, silent tears running down his face. She always took him into her arms, stroking his hair and murmuring softly that _everything’s fine, Bell, I miss her too, she’ll come back, don’t worry_ , like he did in the dark days after their mother died.

 

After all, that was why Clarke had left. Her father had died and she felt helpless, so she jumped on the first plane out, leaving him with the memory of the cheek kiss and the choked _may we meet again_ that passed through her lips, before she handed her ticket over for inspection and passed through the gate, not looking back.

 

He met Gina a year after Clarke left, and they got together. She knew Miller and they got introduced at another group outing in which Miller tried to hit on Monty. They bonded over shared love of Greek mythology and he asked her out for coffee. Coffee turned into dinner, which turned into multiple lunches together and then just a general acknowledgement they were together.

 

They broke up three months later, when she told him that it was obvious he couldn’t love her the way she loved him, and she was okay with that. Last he heard, she had got together with a guy called Nyko, who O’s boyfriend knew.

 

When Clarke returned, he didn’t know about it until he was wiping down the counter of Blake’s Diner and she appeared in front of him as he came back up from stashing the cleaning supplies in a cupboard, dark circles ringing her eyes and her hair longer, looking like a ghost.

“So, you’re back,” he said, his voice rough, breaking the silence that seemed to hang over them.

“Well, my mother is getting married to Marcus and I have to come back at some point, plus my girlfriend broke it off with me when I wanted to come back, so I found a place. I’m back for good now,” her blue eyes rolled as she spoke about her mother, and goddamn it, he still found it adorable.

“Marcus is a good man, Clarke. He was the one who helped me get this place,” he gestured around him, “off the ground and successful.”

“I know he’s a good man, but she was the one who didn’t tell me dad was dying. I’m struggling to forgive her for that.”

“Come on princess, hop up. I’ll get you something. On the house,” he smiled gently at her, and she managed a small smile back.

“Chocolate milkshake please.”

“Still a sweet tooth, eh, princess? Alright then. One milkshake coming right up,” he scooped ice cream into the blender and added chocolate chips and milk, before snapping the cap on and blending.

“Still a chocoholic. Oh, I got you something!” Clarke rummaged around in her bag as he began to serve up her drink, and he was surprised to see a piece of rock in a box on the table, “It’s a piece of the Berlin Wall. Thought you’d like it.”

“Clarke, it’s…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“You were the resident history nerd. Before I left. O said you still loved it, so I got this,” she bit her lip, before grabbing the milkshake off of the counter and taking a long sip. They sat there in silence, him staring at her gift and her looking at a spot on the counter, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. He heard the bell above the door ring and managed to look up to see his little sister walking in, her dark hair pulled out of her face and a look of surprise on her features.

“Clarke? You’re back? You could’ve at least called me!” Octavia ran and embraced the smaller blonde, who hugged her waist.

“I was going to call you but I need to meet someone in ten minutes and I thought you’d be where Bellamy was. I made a guess, okay?” Clarke took another long sip of the milkshake, her lips curling into a smile around the straw.

“I forgive you! Now, go, we’ll have to catch up later on over coffee,” Octavia grinned as Clarke drained her cup and left, waving as she walked down the street.

“So, Clarke’s back,” he said as he picked up her cup and took it to the dishwasher, loading it with dirty dishes and setting it off.

“I think we established this, Bell. You still love her, don’t you?” she asked softly, and he shook his head.

“She left me, O. She disappeared for two years, with minimal contact with me, and now she shacks back up in this shithole and expects everything to be fixed with a gift! She gave me a piece of the Berlin Wall and she remembered, O! How could I still love her?”

“Love is weird, big brother. We both know that way too well,” Octavia pressed her lips together, before she exited the diner.

 

Clarke suddenly began to turn up to events with their friends, seamlessly sliding back into the group, no indication she’d ever left. He found himself sitting next to her at the pub, watching her laugh at Jasper’s joke and bounce up when it was her turn to get drinks, and occasionally she caught his gaze, a smile on her lips, and he knew he was a goner. Octavia kept shooting him looks from across the table, with Lincoln’s arm slung over her shoulder and drawing her in close, which he pointedly ignored and instead began talking to Miller. He knew he couldn’t ignore Clarke for very long, because within five minutes he was glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

 

It goes on like this for weeks, them trading glances at each other from across the table, or whilst sitting next to each other, but it comes to a head at Abby’s wedding. Clarke is radiant in a red dress, walking her mother down the aisle. He was glad she had finally come to terms with the fact her mother loved Marcus, and had given him her blessing, releasing the pent up tension between her mother and her, and she had certainly been smiling more regularly. He saw her tearing up during the ceremony, and afterwards she hugged her mother, smiling.

 

He was on his second champagne at the reception when she found him, sat at a table, watching all their friends dancing. She had let her hair down and it glowed in the sparkling lights, and she held her hand out to him.

“Shall we dance?” he took her hand and she moulded into his embrace easily, spinning effortlessly around the floor. He was suddenly grateful for the dance lessons he had been forced to take in eighth grade as they twirled to the slow song blasting over the speakers. It was over too soon, as soon she was curtseying and going off to find a new partner, her hair floating behind her. He skulked back to his table, his eyes watching her as she dragged an uncooperative Monty out and grinning when he relented, and soon she had formed a group around her, all dancing. He downed another glass of champagne and left, the image of her smile burned on his retinas.

 

He found himself calling her one night, after a few beers and some whiskey. He really hoped she wouldn’t pick up, but when her sleepy, rough _hello?_ came through, he blurted out everything. Including that he loved her. He hung up before she could respond, before calling Octavia, immediately saying, “I told her.”

“I know. She just rang me asking me if you were just messing around with her. You’re an idiot when you’re drunk, you know that.”

“It’s going to be so awkward seeing her now,” he whined, and Octavia just groaned.

“You aren’t getting any sympathy from me, big brother. You figure this one out yourself.”

 

He refuses to go out with their friends for a week, as punishment to himself, before he finds Clarke outside his door after he returns from work, a week after his confession, furious.

“What the hell were you thinking, Bell, staying away from our group? We were beginning to think you didn’t like us anymore.”

“Well, after I told you I loved you, it seemed a bit pointless to go out and keep seeing you.”

“Did it ever occur to you that I might love you back, you dimwit? You cut us all off just because you think I don’t like you back!”

“I WAS SCARED,” he screamed out, and she stepped back, banging her back against his door, “I was scared I had said the wrong thing and our friendship wouldn’t be the same.”

“Why would anything change?” she asked softly, stepping forwards, looking up at him.

“Because obviously you wouldn’t feel the same and it’d ruin our friendship forever,” he said bluntly, and Clarke looked utterly shocked.

“How could you think that? We’ve known each other for years, Bell. Of course I love you; I mean, who wouldn’t? I missed you the entire time I was away and the only thing I could think about when I saw you again was your expression as I left. How could I not love you?” she stepped forward once more and went on her tiptoes, gently pressing her mouth against his. He kissed her back softly, and she was smiling when she pulled away. He grabbed her hand and unlocked his door, letting her in. Their fingers interlaced and she bit her lip as he lay her down on the couch, and they kissed again, harder this time, rougher and more intense. She moaned quietly as their lips detached and he began kissing down her neck, pressing a chaste kiss to the tiny freckle on her shoulder. As he drew himself back up and met her eyes, the cerulean eyes he’d fallen in love with years before, he couldn’t help but think _this is where I’m supposed to be_.

 

(when Octavia told the story years later at their wedding, the bride with fire in her eyes and princess like hair in a long white gown, and the groom with unruly curls and a mischievous smile in a black tuxedo, he knew that the best things in life come back to you, even if there are hurdles, and he loved the girl who had a will of steel and love for him)


End file.
